Sanguinaria majestad
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Mirándola directo a los ojos de Hades en todo momento, como esclavizado, como devoto; el mundo se vuelve sangre y saliva entremezclados.


**Renuncia:** todo de Kagami Takaya... y otros.

 **N/A:** MikaKrul es un OTP mío del fandom. Y este fic nonsense que es pura metáfora va dedicado a **Alice Sharpe** porque les shippea y es "cutie pie" ◡‿◡✿

* * *

( **E** lla carga con el infierno detrás de sus ojos de fruta madura).

(Él carga con el cielo detrás de su mirada de azulejos rotos).

Y cuando Krul sonríe él puede ver que esconde cerezas en la boca y camufladas ahí con elegancia se encuentran un par de agujas níveas y delgadas, como estalactitas de mármol listas para clavársele a alguien en la curvatura inmaculada de su cuello —sólo que a Mikaela le desagrada pensar en esa clase de cosas—.

Si lo hace le arde la garganta de algodón.

(— Vamos, ¿por qué no te alimentas? Por qué no, por qué no, por qué no).

Y si piensa en la sangre que se derrama en un ¡splash! violento aunque seductor y en la carne blandita ante el tacto y ese sabor él— _no, no, ¡no! basta_.

Lo considera incorrecto, debe despejarse y borrar sus inmundicias.

Mientras se contiene de completar su transformación y hace de trapecista en contra de su voluntad sobre la delgada cuerda que divide al ser humano del monstruo (una cuerda tan fina que muchos ni siquiera distinguen, ¿que acaso hay una diferencia entre uno y otro, realmente?) guarda sus ansias en un cajón de su pecho y las pone bajo llave.

Y Mikaela no consigue precisarlo.

Es que detesta a los humanos y detesta a los vampiros pero al único que en realidad odia es a sí mismo. Porque era —es— tan débil, incapaz de proteger a su familia en antaño. (Y a veces, sólo a veces, cree que a ella también la odia).

Pero Krul siempre parece leerle la mente como a un libro antiguo, en una especie de conexión inexplicable, y para incomprensión suya se limita a seguir sonriendo con los dientes.

—y el odio se vuelve incertidumbre,

y las cerezas de sus labios están tan frescas y son tan rojas,

y sus ojos de rubí tiritan al mirarlo en su alma de agujero negro personalizado—.

— Mika —susurra ella amorosa, acunándole el rostro con sus manos de terciopelo envenenado.

«Mi querido serafín».

(¿No tienes hambre ya?).

Así que Mikaela debe apartar la vista, o de lo contrario le rugen las entrañas cubiertas con mantos de estrellas y mares vacíos. Pues sus ojos, sus ojos son iguales que–

 _No, detente por favor_.

Le ordena a su autocontrol que no se descarrille y se lleva una mano al corazón podrido recubierto de rosas y sus espinas que se le encajan como expiación, notando sus latidos irregulares. Esos que hacen tum-tum-tum en una tormenta. Los que son prueba de que aún vive —esta vez para siempre—. Como un reloj estropeado en el minuto en que extravió la fe de volver a compartir el tiempo (Yuu-chan).

Pero entonces Mikaela se confunde y no recuerda si la odia o no, y Krul le pasa una mano con gentileza por los cabellos de oro fundido.

Porque ella es tan mística, tan sublime, tan–

(—de-li-cio-sa).

Y ese pensamiento avergüenza a Mikaela, lo incita a bajar la cabeza, y apretar los dientes y recriminarse por caer tan bajo. (No hay nada más bajo que arrodillarse a los pies de su majestad, no obstante). Y ella ha de continuar tocándole con esa piel tan helada y caliza; a Mikaela lo consume un fuego de espejismos que le derrite las costillas y le truena las esperanzas con un sonoro _crack_.

(corean voces inexistentes: quiébrate, quiébrate hasta tu voluntad, similares al sonido del derramamiento de una vida ajena, todo por un ¡splash! sin sonido).

Y Krul le sonríe, pese a todo.

Pese a su dolor infame de nocturnos despiertos, pese a sus ansias incrementas por engullir sus ríos, pese a su sumisión hacia su persona ella sólo–

— Oh Mika, ¿tan sediento estás? —dice jovial.

Pero Mikaela la ignora y prefiere tomarla por la garganta, morderle el orgullo y el cuello de muñeca antigua y beber su vino y elixir de la inmortalidad (besa sus venas y entierra sus clavos en su ataúd vacío con brusquedad e inexperiencia y la abraza cayendo de rodillas, sintiendo las mejillas arreboladas y muy calientes).

Murmura: _KrulKrulKrul_.

—tengo hambre de ti—.

Y eso la complace lo suficiente, de alguna manera, porque ahí ella le otorga su perfume a flores de funeral sin pedirle nada a cambio y le devuelve el abrazo.

— Ah, eso es, bebe. Lo que tú desees Mika.

(tu apetito voraz es todo mío, ¿no es cierto?).

Y él quiere responder que sí sin embargo bebe más ávidamente y calla. Entonces le roba a Krul un suspiro, una lluvia escarlata, un pulso dibujado, gotas de sangre que le manchan la conciencia (a él). Sacia su sed, al entrar en su templo y corromperla un poco sin que a Krul le importe.

Se baña en el pecado y.

Ella lo toca.

Sus caricias lo hacen sentir vulnerable y bonito y horrible.

— Y es que porque soy tu salvadora y tu dueña —Mikaela tiembla y asiente con cierta resistencia— puedes tomarme.

(Y porque tú eres mi perro,

me perteneces).

Ahí él podría odiarla. Tal vez. Definitivamente. Podría pero–

 _No puede_. No sabe cómo.

Y en vez de eso retira sus colmillos y permanece arrodillado. Krul se sienta en su trono de agua escarlata de alcantarilla y gloria y extiende la muñeca, le ofrece más —más vida, más alimento, más vergüenza, más todo, _másmásmásmásmás_ —.

Mikaela nota que se desprecia, pero a ella la quiere —beber—, y pidiéndole un permiso que le es concedido de inmediato le mordisquea los dedos y los nudillos, ahora empapados en rojo escándalo, mirándola directo a los ojos de Hades en todo momento, como esclavizado, como devoto. Y el mundo se vuelve sangre y saliva entremezclados y su lengua acariciando a Krul en su ensangrentada carne.

—un sentimiento sin nombre, muy obsceno e íntimo, que le da arcadas—.

(Él no la odia, se percata entonces).

Y Mikaela oye de pronto una pestilencia muy fuerte que resuena en pasos nunca dados (tap, tap) y que se acerca además. Pero como alas sin un ángel, como cicatriz de cuerpos en asfixia, como estática en su frecuencia y con la boca que da vida a luciérnagas la ignora y sigue lamiéndole a Krul sus heridas de seda, le pide que le deje acostarse a su lado. —así, por el resto de la eternidad—.

Pues es todo un nudo de sombras de tumba que corren por su angustia. Es todo una muerte distinta para ellos, pero muerte.


End file.
